


Sing Soo-Ling in Wonderland

by crimson_million



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Amnesia?, Both kid!Sing and Adult!sing make an appearence, Canon Compliant, Cheshire!Yeet, Coming of Age, Grumpy Hatter!Ash, M/M, March Hare!Eiji, Red Queen!Blanca, White Rabbit!Shorter, and other tall people, but he'll learn to come into his own, depending on what sing consumes of course, discovering self, he's chasing after shorter's image, sing is actually really insecure around blanca, sing is insecure of his leadership and his age, sing read alice in wonderland ONCE, sing wants to be tall, sing's coming of age story, takes place after sing meets blanca at Yut-lung's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_million/pseuds/crimson_million
Summary: Sing climbs the too tall fence and throws himself over, only see that there is no solid ground like he had heard the Shorter lookalike land on. Instead there’s just an excavation site for the base of a new building a long way down, stories down, and Sing finds himself falling,falling,falling.Those who land in Wonderland come to find out what’s important to them, and who they want to be.





	1. Prologue

If Sing had blinked, he would have missed it. If he was even looking in another direction as he was exiting Chang-Dai, he would have missed it. If his check-in with Nadia ran just a little longer, he would have missed it. Instead, Sing catches a bright purple Mohawk running from his sight. He sees the shock of (gaudy) orange outwear turn the corner, red and white Air Jordan’s disappearing behind a building. Before he even realizes it, Sing is running. Shoving past Chinatown’s usual crowd, he turns the corner on to the next street, only to see a sea of people between him and the purple and orange. Again he takes off, his small stature allowing him to weave and maneuver around the mass of bodies keeping him from his quarry.

“Shorter? Shorter!” Sing screams, following the figure from street to street, lungs screaming in protest, the Shorter lookalike always at a distance no matter how much ground he covers. The doppelganger leads him out of Chinatown, into a maze of warehouses and buildings in mid-construction. Sing rounds corner after corner, scaffold base after scaffold base, excavation site after excavation site. Finally, Sing chases the figure into a long alleyway created by warehouse walls. The figure nimbly scales a chain-link fence and Sing hears him land on the other side, sunglasses clattering to the ground. Sing’s line of sight is broken due to the green slats threaded through the fence, but he hears the scratch of glasses being picked up and the figure pushing off the ground into another run. Sing climbs the too tall fence and throws himself over, only see that there is no solid ground like he had heard the Shorter lookalike land on. Instead there’s just an excavation site for the base of a new building a long way down, stories down, and Sing finds himself falling,

falling,

falling.


	2. Lesson 1: Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing wakes up in an unfamiliar environment but to a very familiar man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a powder-blue dress, a white apron, and white and black striped stockings, Sing is wearing a soft powder-blue bomber, a white shirt, and black joggers with twin white stripes down the side.

“Hey, kid, get up.”

Sing stirs, squeezing his eyes closed and turning his face away from the voice.

“Hey, kid! Get up!”

Sing throws an arm over his eyes and huffs. His body feels sore. It feels like he fought off fifty men and Sing just wants to rest a bit longer.

“Listen, short stack. I’m as late as it is. Stopping to look after your sorry ass is going to get me in trouble with the big boss, which will get me in trouble with the bigger boss. How are you going to grow up to be a good man if you just sleep in random ass places? It’s not sexy, either.”

Sing rips himself out of his stupor.

“I’m average height for my age! I haven’t stopped growing, so cut me some slack-” Sing stops short. The man in front of him seems so familiar. His manner of speech, his voice, his red and white Air Jordan’s, the sunglasses, the bright purple mohawk. He’s wearing a red suit (unlike him), but a (less gaudy) green cravat peeks out of an orange vest (more like him). Wait. Who’s _him_? And who is this guy? And-

“Hey, are those _rabbit ears_?”

“That’s a rude thing to say, you punk.”

On either side of the mohawk, anchored in buzzed black hair, were snow-white rabbit ears. Sing goes to reach for them.

“Hey can I touch-”

Sing’s hand gets slapped away.

“Jeez, you’re like a kid. Can you even reach them, shorty?"

“I’m still grow-!” Sing starts but stops just as quickly. He takes a quick look at his surroundings, dusting off his powder-blue bomber.

“What is this place? Where am I?”

Large trees populated the grassy floor, and enough light shone through the gaps in the leaves for Sing to realize he was in a wooded area. He had been nestled between the titanic roots of a comically sized oak before he was awakened by the rabbit-eared man.

“Jeez kid, where’s your adult?”

Sing pauses. “I don’t think I have one anymore. Something happened, I think he-” Sing’s head hurts. His heart hurts too. A weird feeling wells up in his stomach and slowly climbs up his chest.

“Who are you, kid?”

“I’m not a kid! I’m responsible for the New York’s Chinatown territory-”

“They put a punk like you in charge of territory? You have people that work for you? You’re lost in the middle of the woods, kid.”

“Do I know you?”            

“I certainly don’t know you. I was just on my way to my boss’s place when you just got dumped into these woods from the sky. I’ve been trying to wake you up for hours. It’s not safe here. This is Yut-lung’s woods, and his hobby is picking on those he thinks are weak”

“I’m not-”

“Listen, I can’t look after you forever. Someday you’re going to have to look after yourself and you’re going to be the one to take care of the people you give a shit about.”

The rabbit-eared man jumps on a red scooter (it should be a motorbike, Sing thinks, though is unsure why) and putters into the forest.

Sing sits back down and looks at what sky can be seen through the canopy of trees. Tearing grass from the ground, Sing curses the fact he didn’t ask the rabbit-eared jerk how to get back to Chinatown. Is he even in New York? Upstate might have this level of greenery, not that Sing ever went. Sing jumps back up. The damn rabbit didn’t even answer his questions. He never told Sing where he was. Or who he was. Sing needed some answers, and he’s not going stop following that rabbit until he gets them. Just how the hell did he get here? Following the noise of a motor deep into the woods, Sing runs and prays he catches the rabbit before the sound is gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life comes at you fast, I guess. One day you’re just chilling in Chinatown and then you get word that your beloved leader is captured, maybe dead, and now you’re responsible for not just yourself but for a whole ass gang. Do you ever wonder if Sing had time to properly grieve Shorter? He went from Shorter’s protégé (if that) to a gang leader. Fourteen is still pretty young for that kind of responsibility, so I feel like he had to compensate his age with a tough exterior. Did Shorter even tell Sing about his road trip? Was there time for Sing to adjust as a leader? As he grows he’s going to answer “who are you, kid?” differently. 
> 
> These first few chapters are short, but I'm at the Ash/Eiji lesson and it's more than 500 words despite me being only a 3rd of the way through.


End file.
